Linear modules, such as belt driven linear modules, may be provided for construction of machines and handling systems. For example, a belt driven linear module may be provided for materials handling, warehouse use such as parts picking, storage and retrieval, machine tool automation use such as workpiece loading and unloading, testing use such as guiding ultrasonic sensors or laboratory equipment, etc.
The linear module includes a housing having a guideway, a carriage having roller bearing wheels on three sides to provide smooth linear motion and support of the carriage as it moves along the guideway, a drive belt connected to the carriage for providing high speed, high force, and high acceleration movement of the carriage, and a motor for driving the drive belt. The carriage includes a mounting surface, for example for vertical or multi-axis mounting. A suitable component may be coupled to the mounting surface, such as a robot arm, such that linear motion of the carriage effects linear motion of the component.